Bella Swan
by writer xjx
Summary: Twilight meets Veronica Mars. Bella Swan is not your average high school student, read how one week changed everything, as secrets come out and friendships are put to the test. Rating for later chapters and swearing. AH/AU.
1. Forks High

"Okay, I've been here for two weeks now and I still have no idea how the social system in this school works!"

Rosalie's frustration broke through my thoughts, thoughts that would ultimately end up giving me a killer headache, and caused a slight smile to cross my lips. I had cut Rosalie's twin brother Jasper down from the flag pole on their first day of school, and got the local biker gang off his back, it's not that Jasper was a weak guy he was far from it he was well built, tall and didn't take any shit, a trait that runs in the family, but being jumped by twenty bikers tends to overpower the strongest guys.

"There's really not much to it" I began explaining "You have the LPR's, the La Push roaders, the local biker gang." I said pointing in the direction of a heavily tattooed leather clad group. "Next you have the 09ers, they all live in prodigious 09 district, the richest part of town, all of their parents are multi millionaires and also happen to be the most obnoxious group of people to grace the face of the earth." I could tell from the look on Rose's face that she wanted more details about the 09ers, who wouldn't. "That's Tyler Crowley his dad is a basketball coach and a former NBA star, and Tyler's pretty much following in his father's footsteps. Next you have James Kane his dad is the founder of Kane software where video streaming was invented and perfected. And then you have Edward Cullen, his parents are movie stars earning around $20million a picture, every school has to have an obligatory, psychotic jackass he's ours. Then there's everyone else." I finished

"Wow, just three groups, that's it?" Jasper questioned disbelieving.

"That's Forks, the town with no middle class."

"You seem to know a lot about the 09ers" Rosalie said eyeing me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, explaining how I knew so much about the 09ers was not a conversation I was ready to have, with _anyone_.

"Bella, you coming?" Rosalie asked breaking my train of thought once again.

Reluctantly I got up, up until this morning I would have had a free period right now, and I would not be making my way to the journalism room, a class that was filled mainly with 09ers. Although I had prepared myself for the onslaught of 09ers I was not prepared for Edward and James, Nothing screams awkward like being in the same room as your ex-boyfriend and the biggest jackass known to man who incidentally hates your guts and happens to be said ex-boyfriends best friend, Oh yeah this is going to be fun.

"Hi, can I help you?" Ms. Dent the journalism, and newest addition to the Forks High faculty, teacher asked.

"Um… Yeah I'm Bella Swan; the counsellor stuck me in here. She says I'm disconnected and passionless."

"Oh right, I've been expecting you, I read your file I understand you quite good at photography?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Well in that case I figured we could start you out doing the photographs for a couple of stories and see where we go from there" she concluded pulling a small digital camera from a cupboard.

"I hope you don't mind but I'd much prefer to use my own" I said pulling my Nikon D70 from my messenger and giving her the details.

"And you can use the flash when its dark" she laughed realising I knew more about photography than she did, "it shouldn't be a problem what ever you feel comfortable using." She finished with a smile

"Great" I could see that that we were going to get along fine, a rarity for me in this school.

Rosalie motioned me over to the empty seat on her table.

"Hey Ali" I said dropping into the spear seat.

"Hey Bell, so since when have you been passionless, I distinctly remember you hating the 09ers with great deal of passion" She laughed.

"Aw Al, you know I don't hate you." I replied smiling sweetly.

Alice Brandon, or Ali or Al, as she liked to be called, the 09er who wasn't.

"Hey, just because I live in the 09, doesn't mean I am one" She replied poking her tongue out at me, causing the three of us to laugh.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, so Belly, tell me did you join journalism just to be closer to James?"

I flinched at James's name, and turned to face my tormentor.

"No, Edward, I did it to be closer to you." I replied.

Edward leaned forward, his face inches from mine.

"Yeah, don't you wish you were? So close that I would make you squirm with pleasure. So close that I can feel how wet I make you. So close that I could make you scream…"

As soon as those words left his lips I shuddered in fear at the memory they brought to the surface, one look at his face and I knew he had taken my reaction the wrong way. Seeing his smirk I shot up from my seat.

"You know what Cullen; you are one perverted and sadistic bastard"

"Yeah, that coming from the most desperate slut in town, tell how many pictures have you sent James of your naked tramp ass this week?" He yelled back at me, standing from his seat.

"You fucking…" I Began.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen" Principle Clemmons interrupted, "I understand I will be seeing the pair of you in detention" he continued, causing the pair of us to drop into our seats glaring at each other.

I sat with my elbows on the desk and my head in my hands, in an attempt to calm myself down and prevent the images that were pressing their way to the front of my mind, and the tears that would most defiantly follow them. Suddenly I felt the claustrophobia set in, I couldn't breathe, I had to get out of the class room. I bolted from my chair and out of the door, as soon as I entered the corridor I felt the instant relief, resting my head against a locker, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, calming myself down.

"Hey, Bells you ok?" I heard Alice ask from beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't go back in there though"

"That's what I thought" She replied, holding my bag up to me, "Let's get out of here."

"What would I do without you?" I smiled.

"Shrivel and die, or become the world biggest bitch" She joked.

"I think I'll go with the latter" I laughed, "So? Italian?"

"How about take-out, I need a favour" She continued, as we made our way from the building, heading towards our cars.

"Ah, so this is bribery" I accused grinning.

"Yeah, sort of" She laughed, "actually, I need two favours, one your not gonna like so much."

"Alright, hit me, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well, one's kind of the standard favour I would ask of _you_. Ok, so a couple of days ago I found this letter in my locker, and I found another one on my car at lunch, their not threatening or anything, really their kind of sweet and romantic and…" She began to gush.

"Er, Alice, the problem?" I interrupted.

"Right, well anyway, do you think you could find out who's sending them, I mean I don't want to find out if this guys psycho-stalker the hard way, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean of course I'll look into it and I'll let you know when I find anything." I assured her.

"Thanks Bell, what would I do without my super-sleuth best friend?"

"Get attacked by psycho-stalkers" I joked, "So, what's the _other_ favour?"

"Well, the thing is, I kind of have this photography project, and… um… I was kind of hoping you would… maybe model for me?"

I stopped looking at her with my eyebrows raised, as I to ask, 'are you serious?'.

"Please, please, please, Bella, please. I…I…I'll do computer hacking anything computer related, anytime you need, no questions, no complaining, please?"

"Alright, fine, when do you need me?" I sighed in defeat. Who could resist that kind of offer? My dad's a P.I. and I work for him, on paper I'm the receptionist, but I do a little sleuthing on sleuthing on the side. So when someone with Alice's computer skills makes that kind of offer you don't say no, no matter the cost.

"Oh, yay, thank you Bella" She squealed hugging me.


	2. Detention

Alice and I returned to school just in time fro the final bell to ring, and just in time for Bella to go to detention. As I approached the detention room I saw an number of familiar faces within it, entering the room I dropped myself into a vacant chair and leant forward to bang my head on the table.

"B? Damn girl I thought you were too smart to get caught and put in detention, guess you're not as good at this P.I. thing as I thought, huh?" Jacob asked sitting himself in the chair next to her.

"Actually I'm better at the P.I. stuff then you think, and I'm not in here because I got caught." I replied.

"No?"

"No. I'm in here because of him!" I stated, point towards the door where Edward standing, before he taking a seat.

Before Jacob could reply, Mr Clemmons appeared in the door way.

"Ah, Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, if you would both like to follow me." It wasn't a question.

"See ya Jake."

"See ya B. Any trouble you come find me, and I'll set home boy straight."

"Thanks Jake" I laughed joining Mr Clemmons and Edward outside, and walking down the corridor to an empty classroom.

"Now, as you two seem to find it impossible to be civil or even ignore each other, you will be spending tonight's detention together in hope that stop disrupting your classmates." Mr Clemmons explained before exiting the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Edward and I alone.

I sighed before walking to the back of the room and hoisting myself up onto the windowsill, resting my arm on my bent knees, before pulling out my iPod and putting headphones in, watching the rain fall down the window.

The first ¾ of their joint detention passed in silence, both of us ignoring the others existence in the room, but all hopes of an uneventful left my mind as Edward pulled out my headphones.

"What's with you?" Edward asked

"What are you talking about Cullen" I sighed sliding herself of the windowsill and brushing past him.

"I mean what's with you, I can insult you to the cows come home, but as soon as I, or anyone mentions, James or doing the nasty, you do that, you flinch. What are you so in love with him still that you can't bear to hear his name?"

"Fuck you, Cullen."

"No, you don't back down, not unless I mention him. I wanna know why?"

"Why? What the hell does it matter to you?" I yelled.

"Because it's so much easier to hate you when you fight back!" Edward yelled in reply.

"You're the one who chose to hate me Edward; you did this, not me, so forgive me if I don't care about making it easier for you. You think it's easy for me to come to school knowing that the majority of people hate me, people that used to be my friends, so I don't give a shit if you're struggling to live your decision." I replied venomously.

"Hey, you made your choice…"

"There was no choice Edward, my Dad was, is all I have left."

"What, so you just didn't care what he was doing to the Kanes. Lilly was my girlfriend, James' sister, your best friend…"

"You think I don't know that."

"Well, I did wonder, especially after you stood by your dad, man who accused Lilly's dad of murdering her."

SLAP! The sound echoed in the room.

"You have know idea do you? I saw her lying there covered in blood I was there when my dad got the call, and yeah I stood by him, but only because I knew that the Kanes' story didn't add up."

"What do you mean, Koontz confessed, what is there that doesn't add up?" Edward questioned.

"The evidence. The evidence they found on Koontz's house boat, is shown in the crime scene photos taken the day of Lilly's murder."

"Shit" Edward said breathlessly, obviously shocked by the information, "you sure?"

"Yeah, positive." I answered, as we fell into silence.

"You still didn't answer my question, why do you flinch?" Edward said after a minute.

"Drop it, Edward" I sighed, moving past him.

"No, common I'm intrigued" Edward pressed grabbing my arm grinning.

"Please." I said quietly, turning to look Edward in the eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said turning away from him.

"James…" She flinched, "what did he do to you Bella?" Edward continued, his voice laced with the concern that I saw matched his eyes, as I turned to him.

"Please Edward, let it go." I pleaded, my eyes beginning to tear up.

"No, Bella, tell me what happened."

I shook my head.

"Tell me?" Edward said again his voice rising each time he spoke.

"I can't" I sobbed.

"Tell me!" Edward yelled.

"HE RAPED ME!" I screamed, before breaking down in tears and crumbling to the floor, "He raped me." I repeated quietly.

Edward stood there stunned for a moment not being fully able to process the information, before noticing the broken girl on the floor. Edward sunk to his knees and pulled Bella to him, wrapping his arms around her, as she held onto him, as if he were a life support. At that moment Mr Clemmons opened the door, causing Bella to pull away from Edward, jumping to her feet, her defensive walls following suit.

"Right, you two are free to go" Mr Clemmons announced clearly confused by what he had walked in on.

"Great." I replied, grabbing my stuff and practically running from the room to my car, before racing home, relieved to find that my dad had left a not saying that his guy was just about to make a jump to Mexico, and that he would be home in around 4 days. Thankful that I wouldn't have to explain my tear streaked face, I headed for the bathroom, long hot shower.

Just as I wrapped myself in my white oversized fluffy dressing gown, I heard a knock at the door. I made my way downstairs to answer the door, as I pulled back the blinds I gasped, when I saw Edward on her doorstep.

"I'm not leaving." Edward proclaimed.

Reluctantly I opened the door, sighing.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I just want to make sure your ok." "Right, stupid question." Edward added noticing my incredulous gaze. "Look, Bella I …" He trailed off looking lost.

"Come on" I said, inviting Edward in and closing the door, "I've got hot chocolate and a fresh bag of marshmallows" I smiled knowing it was his favourite.

We sat in the kitchen in silence, taking a sip of hot chocolate very now and then; I knew he had a million questions to ask, so I sat patiently waiting for the first one, and also wondering I was giving him the chance to ask them.

"Where's your dad?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"On his way to Mexico, he'll be back in about four days." I said sipping my drink.

"Oh" he replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's ok Edward you can ask"

"I just… I can't… I mean its James, my best friend; I just can't believe he would." He began. "When did he…"

"Jessica Stanley's party, after Lilly."

"What happened…? I mean did you report it?"

"Yeah, I reported it" I said the tears creeping back into my eyes, "Lamb told me to 'Go see the wizard and ask for a little backbone'." I finished wiping a tear from my cheek. On the table I saw Edward's hand clench into a fist.

"How did that guy ever become a deputy, let alone Sheriff?" Edward exclaimed, "Who knows, just so I don't put my foot in it."

"You, me, Lamb and James, obviously." I replied, "and I kind of like to keep it that way" he looked at me questioningly, "I know how close you and Alice are, I know she's like your sister" he nodded understanding washing over his face.

"I still don't understand how he could do that, I mean especially to _you._ But I guess that kind of explains how he went from loving you to hating you over night."

"Yeah" I agreed.

"So wait, your dad doesn't know, you didn't tell him?" Edward asked.

"No, he had enough to deal with, what with being removed as sheriff, my mum leaving, and everything." I shrugged, avoiding Edward's disbelieving gaze, knowing how close I am to my dad.

After 3 more hot chocolates each and about a million apologies from Edward, we both realised the time and the fact that we had school I about eight hours, Edward left after making sure I would be ok by myself. I assured him I would be explaining that wasn't uncommon to have the house to myself, laughing as I pointed out his protectiveness.

"See ya tomorrow, Bell"

"See ya" I smiled in return, before closing the door and heading upstairs to bed.


	3. Photography lesson

"So Bella you ready for this afternoon?" Alice asked as we made our way into school, heading for our lockers.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean are you sure you want me to do this, wouldn't Rose be better" I asked, hoping she would see my logic and ask Rosalie to be her photography model and not me.

"I'm sure. I want a classic beauty, not an obvious one" She replied.

"Err… thanks, I think."

"You ok Bella, you seem kind of distracted" Rosalie asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine" I replied, obviously my search for Edward had not been as subtle as I hoped.

"So, what your project exactly, Alice?" I began to say, but only managed the first three words before I was suddenly grabbed round the waist and flung over someone's shoulder.

"Oh my god!! What the hell are you doing? Put me down" I screamed banging my fists against this person's back. To my shock I was suddenly dropped, right in front of my locker. "You son of a…." I trailed off, suddenly recognising who had flung me over their shoulder, "Bear?"

"Hey, Bells" He replied grinning like a mad man.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him.

"Moved back last week, the hospital was desperate to have my dad back."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Bear!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Alice, you little pixie, gimme some love" He said hugging her, dwarfing her tiny frame with his large one.

"Wow, Bella, who's your friend?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"Rosalie this is…."

"Emmett, Emmett Cullen, but everyone calls me 'bear'." Emmett interrupted, looking Rosalie up and down.

"And this is her brother Jasper." I added getting the point across.

"Err… hey man nice to meet you" Emmett said catching on quickly and shaking hands with Jasper, "so who's got English first period?" he asked causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, lunch was spent catching up with Bear while he and Rosalie flirted shamelessly, but as the day began to draw to close I began to worry. I hadn't seen Edward all day and I was beginning to think the worst, after everything that had happened in the past year I wouldn't put it past him to use what I had told him against me, I also began to worry what he might do to me or James if he saw him. As the final bell rang I began to make my way to my locker, dumping my bag ready for Alice.

"Hey Bella, ready?" Alice asked, as soon as I closed my locker.

"As I'll ever be." I replied causing Alice to squeal in excitement, leading me towards the photography suite, where she had already had everything set up.

"Right, Bells, first we're just gonna do some test shots to get you comfortable in front of the camera then we'll move onto the actual shoot. Ok?" Alice said getting behind the camera.

"Alright Bella, just relax, and gimme some poses."

"Ok, right, you think you could put some music on or something, you know help loosen me up a bit." I asked visibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure, in fact I have the perfect song" Alice smiled, and suddenly Ciara's Click Flash filled the room making me laugh, "right Bella, you're a model girl, work it!" she laughed.

It was so easy being comfortable around Alice, that I was soon strutting and posing like a pro, and working with Alice made it so easy to laugh and joke at the same time.

"So, what's the concept for your project?" I asked as we took a break to get ready for the real photos.

"Passion. I chose to use the passion of relationships." Alice replied.

"Relationships?" I questioned, "But surely for relationships you need someone…"

"Hey Alice, sorry I'm late" Edward interrupted, walking in and pulling up short as he saw me.

"…else" I finished, turning an incredulous glare to Alice.

"Don't look at me like that. You two have more passion than anyone else I know. Particularly when it comes to each other, it may not be nice but it's there. Now go get changed" she said thrusting a bag at Edward and myself.

Rolling my eyes I made my way to the bathroom to get changed. I looked in the mirror relieved at the clothes Alice had picked, I was wearing a black fitted button up shirt, skinny dark blue jeans with black boots over the top. I emerged from the bathroom to find Edward waiting for me dressed similarly.

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied, "sooo, this is awkward."

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit." He said as we began walking back to the room, "So how was your day?" Edward asked after a moment of tense silence.

"Ok, Edward look, just because I told you what happened, it doesn't change anything." I explained frustrated, I couldn't deal with him like this.

"Yeah actually it does, it changes everything. I followed him when he started hating you, because I thought he had a genuine reason, he was my best friend and I trusted him, and now I find out why! Not to mention the fact that I helped turn the whole school against you, and I find out I was completely wrong and you knew I was. I struggling to understand how you don't punch me every time you see me."

"Well, it's not without restraint" I replied attempting to lighten the mood, to my relief he laughed.

"I'm not doing this because I pity you; I respect you to much for that. I'm doing this because I was wrong and I'm sorry, I just hope you can let me back in your life as more than an obligatory psychotic jackass." He smiled making me blush.

"So… guess you heard your nickname huh?" I asked still blushing.

"Yeah"

"You deserved it, and at the time you were" I smiled.

"About time, I was beginning to worry you'd fallen in the toilet" Alice exclaimed as we entered the room. "Ok, we're starting with angry poses; you know butting heads, screaming at each other, making it look like you visibly hate each other."

"Good thing we've had practice at that." Edward commented as we took our positions for the first pose.

After half an hour of numerous poses, Alice called a break before quickly running from the room exclaiming 'I really gotta pee' as she left, leaving Edward and I alone.

"I didn't see you around school today." I said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah, um, I'm kinda avoiding running into James, until I've got my head sorted, or at least figured out what to say to him, you know."

"Look, he's your best friend Edward, I don't want…"

"Bella" Edward interrupted, "don't even think it ok. I could never be friends with a guy who could do that to anyone, the fact that it was you just makes it that much worse." He finished softly.

"Hey, you guys ready for more?" an excited Alice grinned walking back into the room and picking up her camera. "Now, I think we've pretty much covered the Hate and anger part, so time for the opposite." She grinned.

"By opposite you mean…" I began.

"Love, happiness, gooey-eyed, you know, the opposite of what we just spent the last 30 minutes doing." Alice clarified.

"Right" I replied Edward and I visibly uncomfortable. We had only just started to consider mending our severely damaged friendship, this was going to be a stretch.

"Oh, come on guys, you were doing so well before."

"Yeah, well Alice that might have some thing to do with the fact that we've had practice at hating each other." Edward snapped.

"Ok, ok…um, try this" Alice said as she came forward to direct our pose. "Right Edward, stand behind Bella, a little to the left and wrap your right arm around her shoulders. Bella bring you arms up and hold onto his arm, perfect and Edward put your left hand on her left arm, lightly as if you were going to stroke it. Perfect." Alice announced and going back to her camera, "Right now I want both of you to turn you heads and look at each other."

I turned my head and found my eyes locked with Edward's, suddenly there was no where in the world I wanted to be except right here, I felt safe and protected, feelings I hadn't felt for a long time. After that the poses came naturally. When Alice screamed that she wanted more passion, Edward took the initiative and pushed me against the wall, as I shocked Alice by grabbing his belt loop and pulled him towards me.

"Fantastic! Right, now I want the two of you to stand close together, your bodies touching and your heads tilted as if you were gonna kiss, great and hold it. Um...yeah...like that." Alice stuttered looking between the two of us, before snapping the picture, smiling knowlingly.

After another 40 minutes of poses and direction from Alice we were done.

"Thanks guys, you were great, and to say thank you, you can keep the clothes." Alice laughed, "Erm… Bella can I have a word, it's about that thing I asked you to do, I was wondering if you had any luck?"

"Not yet, sorry Alice. I've got some leads, and I'm following them up. But until we get something a bit more identifiable, I'm just keeping my ear very close to the ground." I had been sworn to secrecy, the truth of the matter was I had figured out who was sending Alice the letters as soon as she showed them to me. They were all hand written, with a very distinctive hand writing that I would recognise anywhere. Fortunately I knew the guy well, and knew he wouldn't dream of hurting Alice, so I was prepared to keep quiet until this played out.

"Hey Alice, you need a ride home?" Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, please." She replied, as we made our way outside.

"I'll see ya later guys." I said heading the opposite direction to my car.

"By Bells, thanks again." Alice replied waving.

As I got to my car I opened the driver's door and threw in my messenger, before I climbed in. Just as I was about to get in I looked up to see that Edward had paused before getting into his car, he looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but return it, smiling genuinely for the first time in months, before climbing into my car and driving home, the smile still fixed on my face and my thoughts focused on the past 2 hours I just spent in close proximity to Edward.


	4. AN

Hey guys hope you're all enjoying the story, thanks so much for the reviews. I just wanted to give you a bit of clarification on who's who:

Veronica - Bella

Logan - Edward Cullen

Wallace - Emmett Cullen

Mac - Alice Brandon

Duncan & Cassidy - James

Dick - Mike

Weevil - Jacob

Meg - Rosalie

Madison - Lauren

Shelly - Jessica

Anna - Angela

Keith – Charlie

Some of the Character's overlap a bit and some are only very loosely based, but I hope this clears things up a bit.


	5. Ghost Moment

To say I was running late would be a serious understatement, I slipped into class, amazingly only five minutes late.

"Thank you joining us Miss Swan" Mr Pope commented as I slipped into my chair at the back of the class.

"Sorry Mr Pope" I replied as he continued with the lesson.

The lesson only managed to hold my attention for a while, especially after I noticed the questioning glances Rosalie was giving me.

"What?" I mouthed to her across the room.

"What's going on with you and Edward Cullen?" She mouthed back, as our silent conversation began.

"What? Nothing, why?" I replied causing her roll her eyes.

"I've seen Alice's pictures."

"So, nothing is going on."

"Well maybe there should be" Rosalie replied as I gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." She continued.

I shook my head and mouthed "No" in reply. In truth I had thought about it, I'd spent the whole night thinking about it, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Bullshit!" Rosalie replied, forgetting that our conversation was silent, as the entire class erupted into laughter.

"Miss Hale, something you would like to share with the class?" Mr Pope asked.

"No Sir, sorry." She replied as she gave me an incredulous look, before quickly glancing at Edward.

I followed her gaze, and realised for the first time that Edward was sitting in class glancing between Rosalie and I, a confused expression on his face. To my great relief the bell sounded signalling the end of the lesson.

"So, Alice" I began as I plopped down next to her at the lunch table, interrupting her conversation with Jasper, "Do _I_ get to see the pictures?" I asked as Alice paled.

"S…Sure. I'm really sorry Bella I was just checking things over and they came up behind me I didn't intentionally show them." Alice apologised opening her laptop.

"Them?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well you see… Jasper was with Rosalie, who was with Emmett, so…" Alice explained trailing off, "Sorry."

"Its ok, so can I see them?"

"Here" Alice replied turning her laptop to face me, as the pictures began to flash across the screen in a slide show.

"Umm…" I began suddenly at a loss of what to say, as pictures of Edward and I continued flashing on the screen. I heard myself gasp as the last picture came into view.

Edward had me pressed against a wall, one arm positioned next to me head and one hand clutched around my belt buckle. Our foreheads were pressed together, our eyes half closed and our millimetres apart, if I hadn't know who it was I would have been screaming for the couple to get it over with and kiss already, but I did know. It was Edward and I.

"Now tell me again that there's nothing going on between you two." Rosalie quipped from behind me.

"Yeah Bells I didn't know you and my cuz were getting jiggy." Emmett added as he and Rosalie joined the table.

"We're not" I replied sternly, "we don't even like each other any more, Bear."

"Really, because based on those pictures, Eddie didn't get the memo."

"Whatever." I replied before putting my headphones in, pressing play and turning the music up as loud as I could, as I went to find some secluded.

Last period was a free period, most people with a free period last thing on a Friday afternoon would go home and normally I would, but I wasn't in the mood to sit in an empty house by myself.

Headphones in, music on and station set up ready to go. I sat in the art room staring at the piece of clay in front of me, it had been a long time since I'd done this, and it was showing in my lack of confidence and inspiration. I hadn't touched anything remotely art related since Lilly died, I knew it killed my farther to see me give up my art, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't know the reason for my sudden return to the art room. I knew the reason, Edward, and it scared the shit out of me. I turned my music up as loud as it would go pulled my hair back and got to work, I didn't know what I was making, but as soon as I started thinking about Edward and the clay began to mould beneath my fingers.

I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched, I looked up from the clay to see Edward standing in the doorway. I saw him say 'Hi' but couldn't hear him because of the music.

"Hey, could you take my headphones out for me, I really don't wanna stick my fingers in my ears." I asked being careful not to shout.

He laughed as he made his way over to me, an involuntary smile gracing my lips as he pulled the plugs from my ears.

"Hey" He repeated, smiling.

"Hey" I replied. "I thought you weren't coming in?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"Yeah, well I got a call from James last night seeing if I wanted to go up to Canada for the long weekend, so I figured it would be safe to come in." Edward explained leaning against the station.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to come between you two."

"How many times do I have to tell to stop apologising for opening my eyes." He smiled, I couldn't help but return it. "So… I thought you gave this up, you know your art."

"I did, in the same way you gave up music." I grinned in reply, "I saw in the music suite, at the piano." I clarified seeing his confused expression, before he laughed.

"Touché" Edward smiled, "So what exactly are you making" He asked moving to stand behind me.

"I have no idea" I laughed in reply, slightly nervous as Edward placed his hands either side of me, on the desk in front causing him to lean into me. "So have you seen Alice's pictures yet?"

"Yeah, she e-mailed me a couple last night, we were talking at the time and I asked her to send me a few." He explained seeing my questioning expression.

"Oh. So are you still living at your house or have you moved back in with your aunt and uncle?" To say that Edward had a close relationship with his aunt and uncle would be an understatement, they were like his parents, which made up for his father's extended absences.

"Yeah I moved back home" He smiled.

"How long did it take Esme this time?"

"Well put it this way, I went round for dinner and Esme told me she'd already called the movers to pack my stuff, so I didn't have to go back. When did you find out the better half of the Cullen family was back?"

"Well when your cousin threw me over his shoulder and ran down the hall with me, it was kinda obvious." I laughed.

"Bear always did have a soft spot for you." He smiled down at me as I turned my head to look at him, our lips once again only millimetres apart.

"Ok come on" I started taking hi hands in mine.

"Eww… that's gross" Edward moaned.

"You're such a girl, it's just clay." I tutted as I pressed his hands against the clay in front of us, "Right now just let the clay move through your fingers." I instructed.

"I don't know about you but I'm having serious 'Ghost' flash backs right now." Edward laughed after a few minutes.

"Well congratulations, you made a penis." I replied pulling our hands away and gesturing toward the phallic shaped clay in front of us, before both of us burst out in laughter.

Our laughter quickly died as we once again found ourselves in very close proximity to each other, I made to move away, but Edward stopped me, our eyes locking together.

"Tell me not to" Edward whispered as he leaned in, so close I could feel his breath on my lips, "Tell me."

I didn't, instead I close the distance between us, my lips suddenly moulding to his. Passion took over, filling the kiss as it deepened, our lips moving against each other as Edward flicked his tongue over my lips, asking for entrance which I quickly gave. The sparks that had been sparking between us, suddenly grew into a roaring fire, as Edward pressed his body against mine, a move which I quickly reciprocated, making us both moan. Unfortunately air began a sudden issue for both us, the overwhelming need for oxygen forced our lips apart. Resting our foreheads together and breathing heavily, I looked up to see Edward's intense eyes smiling down at me.

"Eddiekins" A shrill voice called in the hallway.

"Shit" Edward cursed, "Lauren" he growled in frustration, as he looked at me pleadingly.

"You can hide in the supply closet." I laughed, as he practically ran into the closet and closed the door.

"Eddie…oh it's you." Lauren sneered as she came into the room.

"Some thing you wanted Mallory?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, have you seen Eddie?"

"Having a hard time keeping your claws in your boy." I quipped as glared at me.

"Have you seen him or not?"

"Well if I knew who _Eddie_ was I might be able to tell you." Making her sigh and roll her eyes as I continued to play dumb.

"You know Edward, Jesus Swan no wonder you're the biggest slut in school, with you're IQ your probably the easiest lay in Forks." She sneered.

"That coming from the girl who gave half the football team crabs." I scorned in reply.

"Look, have you seen Edward or not" She replied coldly.

"Why the hell would I have seen Cullen?"

"Whatever." Lauren replied rolling her eyes, as she flicked her hair and stormed out the room.

I poked my head out the door making sure she was really gone, before I walked over to the store cupboard and opened the door. I was shocked to see that, when I opened the door, Edward was wearing a murderous expression.

"Are you ok?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied sharply walking out of the closet.

"Yeah, looks that way." I replied sarcastically, walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

I heard Edward sigh, the next thing I knew he was standing behind me, his arms under mine rinsing his hands.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly kissing my shoulder, "Lauren… she… she just gets under my skin, and when she said those things about you, I just…" He trailed off.

"It's ok. You know Cullen I'm starting to worry, you're becoming very protective." I replied attempting to lighten the mood.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him, I shivered as he ran his lips up my neck. I turned in his arms, so I was now facing him gasping at the intensity of his eyes. Edward's arms moved from around my waist, sliding his hands up my arms until they found place on my neck. Edward's eyes flicked to my lips for a second before he pulled me in for another mind numbing kiss, which grew in intensity as I wrapped one arm around his waist as my other went around his next, he reciprocated my movement by moving one of his hands into my hair, while the other moved down to the base of my spine.

Edward and I suddenly sprang apart as the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day. People could be heard leaving class, talking with friends as they made plans for the weekend.

"Umm… I better go." I mumbled as I moved over to the work station and gathered my things before heading out the door. I paused quickly turning back to face Edward, he still stood by the sink, watching me, I smiled at him, relieved when he returned it as I continued out the door.


	6. Dinner with the Cullens

I had just made it to my car when...

"Bella!" Emmett voice boomed across the parking lot. "You're coming for dinner tonight."

"I am?" I replied.

"Yeah, my mum demands it" He laughed.

"Well if Esme demands." I laughed in reply, both of us still yelling across the parking lot.

"The whole gangs gonna be there. Come around 6." Emmett yelled as he climbed into his truck.

Amazingly I managed to get home in one piece, actually I was amazed I got home at all considering I was far from paying attention to the road. In fact I was pretty sure I had just left my mind in the art room.

"I can't believe I just made out with Edward.... twice." I moaned flopping back onto my bed.

_It's not as if you didn't enjoy it._ My mental voice argued, which sounded suspiciously like Lilly.

"Shut up." I replied.

_You know I'm right. Just the feel of his hands on you makes you tremble, in the _very _good way._

"I said shut up!" I yelled, great it was official I was going crazy.

At least I still had the house to myself so I didn't have to worry about Charlie overhearing me, I could live without that drama.

2 hours later I was stood on the front step of the Cullen house, fortunately it was the nicer half of the family, but for some reason I couldn't quite bring myself to knock on the door. I knew the others were already I saw Alice's and Rosalie's cars in the drive. Taking a deep breath I finally knocked o the door.

"Hey" Alice greeted softly as she opened the door.

"Hey" I replied quietly.

"I wasn't sure if you were actually going to come in, you've been standing out there for a while."

"Can you blame me for being a little nervous? You know what I'm fine"

"You sure?" Alice asked not exactly concerned but defiantly a little sceptical.

"Yes, now will you let me in before I change my mind" I laughed.

"Bella! Your here" Alice squealed alerting the others to my arrival as if I hadn't been standing outside for five minutes.

I smiled appreciatively at Alice for not giving away our previous conversation.

"Bella dear, it's so wonderful to see you again" Esme cooed enveloping me in her arms. Esme Cullen was probably the most maternal person I had ever met, she was a mother to everyone. "God just look at how much you've grown." She continued giving me the once over.

"It's good to see you too Esme" I replied hugging her back.

"Bella!" Carlisle called as he too pulled me into a hug, "Good to see you."

"You too Carlisle."

"Hows the family?" Carlisle asked, politely but generally curious.

"Um..." I wasn't entirely sure as to what I should say. Carlisle and Esme were good friends with my parents, but they had left Forks before Lilly's murder, and I had no clue how to tell them that my dad was breaking his neck with his case load just so we could live comfortable, and that my mother... well, your guess is as good as mine.

Fortunately my saving grace came in the form of Emmett wrapping his arms round my waist and lifting me into a bear hug.

"You came!" He exclaimed.

"Can't... breathe..." I managed to croak, before Emmett put me down, making everyone else laugh.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie chuckled.

"Hey Rose, Hey Jazz" I replied waving to the blonde haired twins.

"Bella" Jasper replied, tilting his head down.

"Great now that everyone's here, why don't we eat." Esme said, gesturing towards the dining room.

"Actually Esme, dinner's gonna take another 10-15 minutes."

CRAP! How could I forget that Edward had moved back in here. I so wasn't prepared to deal with this, I was gonna do that over the weekend, I groaned internally.

"Oh, Ok Edward, thank you for letting us know." Esme replied kindly.

"Um... Bella, I was gonna ask you...." Alice began and I knew what she was going to say.

"You know what hold that thought, I'll be right back, I've just got to talk to Jasper quickly. Um... Esme do you mind if I borrow your deck for a minute."

"Of course Bella go ahead." Esme smiled, although I could tell she was slightly confused.

"Thank you" I replied as I grabbed Jasper and dragged him outside.

I had been to this house enough times that I knew my way around this house well. Pushing him through the door I quickly closed the door behind us.

"Bella, what's...." Jasper began.

"You have to tell her." I stated.

"What..."

"Alice" I interrupted, "You need to tell her that it's you sending the notes."

"How did you..."He replied obviously shocked that I knew.

"Alice, hired me to find out who it was. She was worried it might be some kind of psycho stalker, fortunately I knew it was you as soon as I saw the card. Don't worry I didn't tell her but I can only lie to her for so long I mean it's Alice the girl has a sixth sense." I explained.

"Ok... you're right, I guess it wasn't the smartest idea huh?" Jasper answered looking clearly embarrassed.

"It was a very sweet and romantic idea, and I'm sure when Alice finds out she will think so too." I replied comfortingly.

"You think?" He asked hopefully.

"I know." I answered firmly, smiling, before I turned and opened the door.

"Everything ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Give it 5 minutes and I think you'll have your answer." I replied as I spotted Jasper leading Alice outside, and I couldn't help but smile.

Seeing my smile Rosalie followed my gaze until she spotted Alice and Jasper, now on the other side of the patio doors.

"Is he..." Rosalie began.

"Uh-huh!" I replied.

"Hey, what...." Emmett started before Rosalie and I Shh'ed him.

Suddenly a piercing squeal could be heard and Alice leapt into Jasper's willing arms, kissing him furiously.

"About time" Rosalie commented grinning at her brother as he and Alice made their way back in side.

"YOU!" Alice accused pointing a finger at me, as she advanced on me, a playful grin on her face.

"Alice!" I warned as I started backing away, a smile on my face, "Don't...." I began before Alice tackled me onto the couch.

"Why did you tell me?" She squealed, straddling me.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise, beside I knew you were safe. I just wanted to let Jasper do his thing, but you Missy are extremely persistent." I replied pointing up at her.

"Oops, Sorry Jazz" Alice replied looking over her shoulder, making everyone else laugh.

"Well, Alice if you done attacking Bella, dinner is ready." Carlisle announced.

Getting up we all made our way into the dining room and took our seats, my breath hitched as Edward sat down opposite me, avoiding eye contact I quickly struck up conversation with Emmett who was sitting on my right.

"So kids how's school?" Carlisle asked halfway through dinner, causing a number of nervous glances to be thrown across the table.

"Why do I get the impression that we're missing something?" Esme asked noticing our expressions, needless to say no-one answered.

"Things at school are a little different to how they used to be." I replied after taking a deep breath, and I could tell without looking around that everyone was shocked to hear _me_ answer.

"Different how?" Carlisle asked seriously, picking up on the tense atmosphere.

"Well you see _Edward_ here..." Emmett began, sneering at Edward.

"Come on Bear you can't blame this all on him." I defended.

"Why not?" He replied.

"He has a point Bella" Edward interjected, "This is my fault."

"Yeah, because I just laid down and played dead." I replied.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that if it wasn't for me..." Edward answered, anger beginning to lace his voice.

"Then it would have been someone else." I interrupted, my temper rising.

"Maybe that's true but at least you wouldn't have had to go through all this alone." Edward replied loudly rising from his chair, I knew we weren't talking about school any more.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault." I replied standing from my chair to face him.

"It was, I could have stopped it."

"No you couldn't" I replied softly, I could see how much this was tearing him up and I hated it. "Excuse me." I said quietly as before I left the room, I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over any second.

"What was that about?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"Edward what the hell?" Emmett scolded.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call, but I just kept walking, "Bella, please?" He asked as he gently held my shoulders pulling me to a stop.

I could do nothing now to stop the tears rolling down my face as I hung my head.

Before I could even register Edward had spun me round and was now holding me tightly against his chest.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Esme stated, as heard everyone else joined Edward and I in the lounge.

"I think we all are." Alice responded.


	7. Explinations

I couldn't control it, I was sobbing into Edward's shirt and I could do nothing to stop the flood of emotion that overtook my body. I felt my legs give way and I crumpled to the ground, but Edward never let go, he just fell to the ground with me.

"Please stop blaming yourself" I mumbled into his chest, causing him to laugh slightly.

"Only you would be thinking about my feelings right now" He replied.

"I mean it" I said sternly, lifting my head to face him, "stop blaming yourself."

"But..."

"No buts" I interrupted, "it wasn't your fault." I said with finality, locking my eyes with Edwards, and he sighed as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You know I'll never forgive myself." He replied.

"Edward..." I sighed.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree." He stated, as he pulled me back into his chest.

"You know I'll never agree to that." I replied, as I curled myself into him, I didn't have the strength to get up and I definitely didn't have the strength to leave him.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, after a minute.

"I know. I can't. I can't do it again." I whispered in reply, and I felt him take a deep breath before he answered.

"Do want me to tell them?"

"I can't ask you to do that." I replied pulling back to look at him again.

"You don't have to." He whispered, holding my eyes, before leaning in and kissing my forehead. "Come on." He added moving to a crouch before lifting me into his arms and standing up. "Charlie still gone."

I could only nod in reply.

"Your staying here tonight, I'm not letting you go home to an empty house." Edward stated, as he started up the stairs to his room.

"Well that's new" Emmett said as we turned the corner.

Edward set me down on his bed before dug a pair of sweat bottoms and a t-shirt out a draw and handing them to me.

"Why don't you get changed, and get into bed, and I'll go talk to everyone." Edward stated as he handed me the clothes, and I nodded in reply. "I'll be back in a bit." he said softly, before his kissed my forehead and leaving the room.

**EPOV**

I could hear everyone talking in the lounge, I knew I would be bombarded with questions as soon as I went into the room, I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands over my face, before turning the corner and walking into the room.

"Edward" Esme sighed, "Is Bella ok? What's going on?"

"Um... I think it'd be better if you all sat down, for this." I replied.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice pressed.

"Is Bella ok?" Carlisle asked, and I could see Dr. Cullen beginning to show.

"That's a complicated question, with a complicated answer. An answer that Bella can't repeat again, so I'm gonna do it for her, I should warn you now, you're not going to like the answer." I replied and I could feel myself start to shake, as Esme placed her hand on my clenched ones.

"What happened Edward?" She asked.

"After Lilly's death..."I began, as I told them the whole story. I could feel the disapproval rolling off Carlisle and Esme, as I told them about how I helped to isolate and ridicule Bella. I could feel everyone's heart ache as I told them about how hard Bella's dad worked, and how neither of them had any idea as to where her mother had gone. But the anger, worry and shock was overwhelming as I told them about James.

"I'm gonna kill him." Emmett roared, as I finished telling them what had happened.

"Emmett, think of Bella she's still here." Esme said firmly, causing Emmett to fall back into his seat.

"You're gonna have to get in line." I replied deadly calm.

"So now you care?" Rosalie questioned, and my head snapped round to face her, but Alice answered before I could.

"Don't Rose." Alice warned. "Bella and Edward were friends long before the Kanes came along, and despite everything I know for a fact that Edward has never stopped caring about Bella." she finished.

"Edward is Bella ok? I mean did she go to the police?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, she went to the police." I replied darkly, "Lamb told her to go see the wizard and ask for a little backbone" I growled.

"Edward!" Esme scolded, disapproval clear in her tone.

"I'm not joking" I replied, making her gasp.

"When did you find out?" Alice asked quietly.

"Four days ago, when we had detention together. We got into another argument, and I, like the jerk I am, pushed her until she cracked." I replied and I could hear the shame I felt in my voice.

"What was that little scene about earlier?" Jasper asked.

"Bella keeps telling me it's not my fault, but I can't help thinking that if I'd just stuck by her or.... I don't know just done something, this wouldn't have happened to her." I answered hanging my head in my hands.

"Edward you can't blame yourself for something that James did. I know he's your best friend and everything but you make your own choices." Jasper reasoned.

"Was. Was my best friend." I clarified. "I just wish I could help her." I sighed looking up the stairs.

"You already have, Edward. More than you realise." Esme replied, "Go." She instructed with a warm smile nodding towards the stairs and squeezing my arm in encouragement.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I quickly made my way back to my room, back to Bella. I gently knocked on the door before making my way inside.

"Hey" I greeted as I made my way into the room, smiling as I saw that Bella was sat in the middle of my pillows, the covers pulled up over her bent knees.

"Hey" She replied.

"You ok?" I asked, not entirely sure there was an answer for that.

"Yeah" She said softy, "I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to breakdown on you like that." She added, her face reddening.

"Don't worry about it." I replied sitting on the end of the bed facing her.

"I don't even know why... I mean I've never broken down like that."

"Never?"

"No. I refused to let what happened dictate who I was, I refused to become a victim." Bella replied the seriousness of her words pouring through.

"Maybe that's why. You didn't let yourself deal." I suggested.

"Maybe." She whispered, before we fell into silence. "So how'd it go?" Bella asked after a few minutes.

"Esme was heartbroken, Carlisle's worried about you, Emmett wants to kill someone and everyone else I think is in shock, I know they're all amazed at how strong you are." I replied honestly.

"What about you?" Bella questioned.

"What about me?"

"Where do you stand on all this?"

"Honestly. I'm disgusted with James. I can't tell you how hard it's been not to simply go over to his place and literally beat the life out of him, god knows I want to. You know I feel guilty, but mostly.... I'm just worried as hell about you." I explained, causing Bella's eyes to snap to mine as I finished.

"You don't have to be." Bella replied.

"Can't help it" I smiled in return, our eyes locking together as she smiled in reply. "So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, movie sounds great."

"What do you fancy?"

"Something funny" Bella replied as I began looking through my DVDs.

"Got it! 'Jumping Jack Flash'." I announced holding up the DVD case.

"_'I'm a little black woman, in a big silver box'_" Bella quoted laughing, as I put the DVD in the player, before returning to sit on the bed.

"Hey" Bella called pulling back the bed covers, "It's cold." she added smiling.

I couldn't help the smile that fell across my lips as I moved to join her under the covers, a smile that only got bigger as Bella leant into me as I sat back against the pillows.

"Thank you" Bella said softly looking up at me, "for everything."

"I didn't do anything." I replied.

"Yes you did, you did more than you know." She stated before lifting her lips to mine. "What are we doing?" She asked smiling, as we pulled away.

"No idea, but it feels right." I smiled looking in her eyes.

"I know." Bella replied, her eyes smiling, before I leant down and pressed my lips to hers once more.

I couldn't help the sigh of content that escaped my lips, as we settled back to watch the movie, Bella safely in my arms.


	8. Monday, Monday

This weekend had been surreal. I had spent the majority of it wrapped in Edward's arms, and I was so not ready for it to be Monday morning. Monday meant getting up early, which meant school, and school meant...URGH!

I climbed out of my car just as Edward pulled into the space next to me, grinning at me over the top of his car as he climbed out.

"Hey" Edward greeted as he met me at the back of his car.

"Hey" I replied with a smile, I was doing that a lot lately. "So, how are we.... you know?" I asked after a minute of nothing but silence.

"Well I thought, I could put my arm round you, like this" Edward smirked putting his arm over my shoulders and pulling me tightly into his side, "and I figured you could either put you hand in my back pocket, and I have no objection to a slight groping" He added making me laugh, " Or you could just wrap you arm round my waist. Either way Swan, I'm not letting you go" he explained pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I think I'll go for the waist" I smiled.

"Good choice, although I was looking forward to the grope" He grinned making me laugh as we made our way across the parking lot.

As we made our way across campus the sudden onslaught of stares and whispers was too obvious to ignore.

"Ignore them" Edward whispered in my ear pulling me in, tighter under his arm, "they're just jealous that _I'm _the one that gets to walk in with _you_ on my arm" He smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh, Edward had confessed to me this weekend that he and James had actually stopped talking when James and I first got together. Apparently Edward had told James how much he liked me and was going to ask me to the spring dance sophomore year, the next day James asked me to be his girlfriend, breaking what Edward called 'The guy code'. I later disclosed that I had some what of a crush on him sophomore year but James told me he wasn't interested, that set off a new wave of profanities.

"DUDE!" Mike, one of Edward's 'friends' called, as Edward and I made our way to our lockers, "What the hell? I thought Ty was joking" he said looking at me with a disgusted look on his face, "please tell me this is some new reality TV show called 'My Skank'"

"Goodbye Mike" Edward replied coldly, pulling me in tighter under his arm.

"What?" Mike asked shocked.

"Get out of my face, I mean it if you have a problem with Bella I don't wanna know you. That's kind of a general statement" Edward added raising his voice so everyone could hear, "if any of you have a problem with my girlfriend feel free to ignore me in the hall, I'll be doing the same"

I couldn't fight the grin that burst onto my face in that moment, after a _lot_ of talking this weekend Edward had decided to give our whole kissing each other whenever we were alone thing a title, and asked me to be his girlfriend. I said 'yes', of course.

Brushing past Mike Edward and I made our way to my locker, where Edward grabbed all the books out of my hands before I could put them in my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked closing my locker and following Edward down to his.

"Carrying your books" He replied with a grin.

"What are you..." Edward laughed as I quickly snatched his books from his hands.

"Walk you to class?" I asked with a cheeky grin, making Edward laugh as his arm came to rest back on my shoulders, and we made our way to the journalism room.

"Thanks for carrying my books" I smiled as we reached the journalism room.

"Thanks for walking me to class" Edward replied bending down and kissing me deeply, before we pulled apart and swapped our books, so we had our own, laughing as we walked in to class.

Without hesitating Edward flopped down in the seat opposite Alice and pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Hello, Alice dear, and how a re you this fine morning?" Edward grinned making me laugh.

"Well someone's in a good mood" Alice observed with a smile.

"And why wouldn't I be? Have you not met my girlfriend?" Edward replied, and I felt the blood rush and heat my cheeks.

"I knew it!" Alice exclaimed loudly.

"Knew what exactly Miss Brandon?" Mr Clemence called from the door way, standing just behind Ms. Dent.

"That.... some of all the most important inventions to date were all invented by women." Alice responded with a smile, making everyone chuckle.

"Care to give us an example Alice?" Ms. Dent asked, fighting a smile.

"The laser printer" Alice answered.

"I fail to see how that is an _important_ invention Miss Brandon" Mr Clemence frowned.

"It's not... but windscreen wipers, fire escapes and bullet proof vests are." Alice grinned, causing everyone to burst out laughing at Mr Clemence's red face.

"Miss Swan, I believe there are enough chairs in this class room, please remove yourself from Mr... Cullen's... lap" Mr Clemence finished slowly, not quite believing what he was seeing, as I slid myself backwards of Edward's lap on to the empty chair next to him, keeping my legs draped across his.

As Mr Clemence left the room I became insanely aware that everyone's focus was not on Ms. Dent, as the room began to fill with whispers, I lifted my eyes only to have my suspicion confirmed, the entire class was now staring at Edward and I, more particularly his hand on my legs.

"How about we give them something to really talk about" Edward whispered softly in my ear, grinning at my questioning gaze.

His smirk was my only warning, but before I could properly register it Edward crushed his lips against mine, kissing me desperately before pulling away, both of us a little jelly legged and light headed as a result.

"Thank you for that passionate display Mr Cullen, although I would ask you to refrain from doing that in my class room" Ms Dent smiled as she began her lecture, oblivious to the student standing in the doorway.


End file.
